


Here Now

by Anonymous



Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mini Drabble, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is a TINY little candybones, ghost of an idea that has been clawing to get out of my head; it is comprised of a tag (? I don't remember) I think I saw on tumblr, Armie's own quote and stardust.





	Here Now

"She got to say 'I do' before I even got to say 'hello.'"

"I dreamed of finding you for so long. I thought you weren't coming. And... I didn't think you would be a boy."

"I know. I'm here now."

"It's funny, now that you're here, it feels like you always were. I even see you in my childhood memories."

"Mmm? What am I doing in them?"

"Watching. Talking to me. Making me laugh."

"Protecting you. Keeping you company. Cheering you up."

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all are free to take this and use it however you like, if it speaks to you at all. I know I do not have the imagination or the dedication to build on it like "it" wants. I never have characters talking in my head like this or banging chains to get me to release them, and I don't get why it happened with THIS.
> 
> (Also. In my head this scene has been pillow talk: mostly happy, handsy and smiley -- some self-deprecating eyerolling and frustration at life's timing but overall the heralding of new life?  
> But seriously, y'all take it if it speaks to you, and do whatever you want to with it.)


End file.
